


The Wedding Fic

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, this is another wedding fic, but I promise it’s not like all the others I and many others have written before. I apologize in advance for any broken hearts and sad souls this may cause, but as I always do, I promise a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Introduction:_

For some reason no one has ever understood, CBS has never invited Frankie or Zach back for another season of Big Brother and it’s been nearly 5 years since season 16 ended in September 2014. Frankie has managed to get out of his little sister’s shadow and shine bright as a star of his own right while maintaining a distant and sometimes strained friendship with Zach. They don’t see each other often, but every time they’re in the same city that friendship line gets blurred again and neither of them have ever succeeding in stopping it. Frankie had tried dating other men, but as soon as Zach’s in town his boyfriends have one-by-one realized that they’ll always be second behind someone Frankie can never truly have. Then Frankie gets a phone call that changes everything between them.

 

**

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Call me when you get this. It’s important.

 

Frankie had received that text message almost three hours ago now and he still had no idea what Zach could want. Eventually, he decided there was no way around it, regardless of what might be waiting on the other end and he picked up his phone from the table and pressed send on Zach’s number. It only rang once before Zach answered.

 

“Hey,” Zach said, though it wasn’t as cheery as his voice usually sounded.

 

“Hello,” Frankie said slowly. “You wanted me to call?”

 

“Yeah, it’s about next weekend. Look, I’m really sorry, Frankie, but I’m not going to be able to come down to Miami at all. You know I wish I could, but I just can’t. I’m sorry.”

 

“Really?” Frankie whined into his phone. He hadn’t had sex for almost a month and a couple hours with Zach was sure to change that whether Zach was ‘straight’ or not. “Why not? Just for a day even…I miss you.” He wasn’t sure if that last sentence was allowed and if he was being honest he wasn’t ever sure what was or wasn’t okay to say to Zach. They had such a strange relationship over the past five years.

 

Zach was quiet for an unusually long period after Frankie spoke and it worried Frankie more than it probably should have. “What’s wrong?” he immediately questioned. “Zach, honey, you can talk to me. Just tell me what it is. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad or whatever.”

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Frankie, stop worrying so much,” Zach snapped back in a harsh tone that Frankie wasn’t expecting at all. “I mean,” he said a little softer a few seconds later. “I guess I miss you, too, but I just can’t be in Miami next weekend. I’m sorry.”

 

“Why not?” Frankie asked again. He wasn’t going to let this go without a fight. “We’ve been planning this for ages. I haven’t seen you in what, two months? It’s crazy.”

 

“I agree, I’m really sorry, but I just can’t be there. Maybe some other time,” Zach said in a defeated tone. It was clear Frankie was getting to him, but Frankie still couldn’t put a finger on what exactly he was getting to.

 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Frankie asked cautiously. “I’m just worried about you because I care about you.”

 

“I know, Frankie,” Zach replied a second later. “I know.”

 

“Then what is it, Zach? I just want to help you. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what the problem is, sweetheart.”

 

“Can you not with that?”

 

“With what?”

 

“Sweetheart and honey and whatever else you want to call me other than my name.”

 

“What?” Frankie was taken aback, but quickly shook his head and cleared the cobwebs. “Oh, okay, I’m sorry, Zach.”

 

Zach pursed his lips in a forced smile before finally answering Frankie’s original question. “Frankie, I have a girlfriend. We’re going away this weekend with her family. That’s why I can’t come to Miami. I’m going to be in Orlando with Ashley and her parents and her little sisters.”

 

“Oh,” Frankie said, holding back tears the best he could. It was almost and unspoken rule over the past five years that if either of them was in a relationship, they’d tell the other, so Frankie was confused and hurt why this time had been different for Zach and it made him wonder if Zach had always been truthful with him over the years about other relationships (or the lack thereof). “This is some sort of sick joke, isn’t it? You don’t have girlfriends, Zach. I know you.”

 

“I do, Frankie. I have a girlfriend and I have for a couple of months now.”

 

“Were you with her when we were in LA?”

 

“No.”

 

“See, you just put a hole in your lie, Zach. I know you don’t have a girlfriend. Just tell me why you don’t want to come to Miami, seriously.”

 

“I do have a girlfriend, Frankie. We started dating the week after I got back from LA.”

 

“That is such at shit lie and you know it, Zach, and I know you. So just tell me already,” Frankie said, trying not to laugh at how obvious Zach’s lies had become over the years. Zach didn’t answer though and then Frankie heard the click of the line going dead and he pulled his phone away to see that Zach had indeed hung up on him. Frankie just stared at his phone for a long minute as the screen went black until it lit up again with a text message from Zach.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

I’m serious, Frankie. I have a girlfriend and I’m going to be in Orlando with her and her family next weekend. I’m not sorry. You’ve always known I’ve been straight, so I don’t know what you’re big problem is. I’ve had other girlfriends before that I just didn’t tell you about because I willing to risk those relationships. I’m in love with Ashley. I’m not going to lose her for whatever it is you and I have every other month when we end up in the same city.

 

Frankie read the message through maybe a dozen times before he set his phone down and let out a loud sob as he wrapped his arms around his bent knees, sitting in the middle of his bed. Then came the self-hatred. He sat there for the next hours repeating over and over to himself out loud how stupid he had been. Why would he ever expect a straight man to love him? Why had he allowed himself to believe that this would end up different? Even after 5 years, they were still no more than friends who happened to have sex when they ended up in the same place. He’d dated other men along the way, so why was it so surprising to hear that Zach had dated women? Why was he allowing this straight man the ability to hurt his soul that much? The words flowed from his lips for hours until finally he laid over into the fetal position and pulled a blanket over himself to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction:  
Eventually Frankie pulled himself out of bed and found himself on the phone with his sister who was now 26, married, and pregnant with her first child. Ariana, ever the wise counselor talked Frankie through everything he was feeling and when they finally hit the nerve, right at the bottom of the swirling pit of guilt and pain, they both knew what Frankie needed to do. Frankie deleted Zach from all of his social media and even took his number out of his contacts. With a heavy heart he sent one last text message to Zach. “I’m sorry. I wish I didn’t feel the need to do this, but I’ve already allowed myself to be hurt by you too many times. We can’t even be friends anymore and I’m sorry, Zach. I really am. I loved you. I was in love with you and that was my first mistake. I’m sorry, please don’t contact me anymore. Goodbye.” Frankie tossed his phone onto the nightstand and flopped face-first back into his bed. He didn’t move for almost 12 hours, until he heard his phone vibrating against the wood as if someone were calling him. He flipped it over to see Lauren’s face staring back at him. If one good thing had come out of this mess it was that Lauren had found happiness with one of Zach’s childhood friends, AJ and they were getting married in a few months. When that thought crossed Frankie’s mind, it broke his heart all over again and he could barely speak through the tears when he tried to answer the call.

**

“Hello,” he croaked through the sobs that were threatening to overtake him as he lay staring at his bedroom ceiling.

“Frankie,” Lauren mumbled back. It was already clear from the first word out of his mouth that something was wrong in Frankie’s world. “What’s wrong?”

Frankie didn’t have the heart to tell her. He just sobbed louder as she waited until finally she took a guess. “Is it Zach again?” she asked, concern evident in her voice.

Frankie let out a shaky reply and Lauren took a deep breath before continuing. “It’s always Zach, isn’t it? What happened this time? AJ’s on the phone with him, right now and he seemed pretty shaken up, so I thought I’d give you a call and see if you had any idea. And it would appear you know everything. What is it, Frankie? What happened?”

“He…he texted me…yesterday afternoon…” Frankie tried to explain through the sobs that were still echoing out of his body, shaking him to his very core. “Said to call him…it was important…so I called him when I got home last night…He…he told me he couldn’t make it to Miami next weekend…which of course is fine, but I asked him why…and he wouldn’t tell me.”

Lauren bit her lip as she listened to Frankie recount his phone call with Zach and then his phone call with Ari and finally he read off the text message he’d sent to Zach after deleting him from social media and his phone. “So, I don’t know if that was really the right thing to do…” Frankie choked out when he’d concluded reading the message, “but I can’t live like this anymore. You know better than just about anyone what this has done to me.”

“I think that was a good place to start, Frankie. He’s been the source of so much pain and heartache in your life. I think it might be time to let him go. Especially if he’s really moved on as it would seem he has.”

“I know. It’s just hard. I don’t remember what my life is without him anymore.”

“You’ll figure that out with time, Frankie. Just focus on work and your family for a little while. The rest will come over time.”

Frankie sighed as the tears finally ran dry and his breathing tried to return to normal. “You’re getting married in a few months! You shouldn’t have to be on the phone consoling me from a heartache that I caused myself with five years of stupid decisions regarding some dumbass straight frat boy I barely get to see anyway.”

“About that,” Lauren started. “You know Zach is one of AJ’s groomsmen, so you know I would completely understand if you don’t feel comfortable attending the wedding anymore and I’m sure AJ would feel the same, Frankie. You don’t need to put yourself in a sticky situation on account of us. Of course I would love to have you there, but I love you more than to make you do that if it’s only going to cause you pain.”

“I will be there, Lauren. Don’t worry about me. It’s your special day. Your wedding is supposed to be a happy day, right? Please don’t worry about me. I’ll be there, dressed to impress right on time. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be on that day than watching my beautiful best friend walk down the aisle. I’ll get over whatever feelings surface surrounding Zach’s presence.”

“Okay, Frankie, but please don’t feel obligated. I’ll make sure you’re sat away from each other at the reception if that will help, alright?”

“Yeah, thank you,” Frankie said quietly.

“Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night? It’s been ages since we’ve all been together.”

“Yes, please. I need something to take my mind off this mess.”

“Alright, 6:30 at my place, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Frankie agreed with a faint smile threatening the corners of his lips. “I’ll see you then. Thanks, Lauren. Thanks for listening to me and for always being an amazing friend.”

“Of course, Frankie. You’re welcome. I love you like a brother, you know that.”

“I love you, too,” Frankie repeated with sincerity dripping from the words. “Thank you.” He heard the line click dead and pulled the phone away from his face slowly, setting it back on his nightstand.


	3. Chapter 3

_Introduction:_

The next few months passed in radio silence as everyone fluttered about New York City preparing for Lauren and AJ’s wedding. Of course, they both took care to make sure Zach and Frankie were never at the same place at the same time. Zach was one of AJ’s groomsmen so he was in town for a few weeks before the big day. What Frankie didn’t realize at the time was that girlfriend he’d been going out of town with was now Zach’s fiancé with a wedding planned only a few months further down the road. When the day of AJ and Lauren’s wedding rolled around, Frankie took care to arrive only a few minutes before the ceremony was scheduled to begin and to take a seat at the back of the audience where he wouldn’t have to look up and see Zach’s face looming in the distance all night. He also took care to leave as quickly as he could, skipping the receiving line and heading straight for the reception site a few blocks away.

 

Frankie was the first person to arrive and was quickly shown inside by one of the employees.  He found his seat at the back of the room. He carefully read the names of those that would be joining him at the table and began to relax a little.  It was maybe 10 minutes after Frankie had sat down that the rest of the guests started to arrive. Frankie’s table filled up quickly. His mother sat to his right and his sister and her husband sat directly across the table from them. Surrounding the Grandes were some of Frankie’s closest friends and their dates, Dominic, Jon-Erik, and Paul.

 

After about half an hour of waiting and small talk, the wedding party arrived. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were each introduced as they entered the room with their dates. “Next we have Zachary Rance, a friend of the groom’s, residing in Palm Beach Gardens, Florida. He is accompanied by his fiancée, Ashley Richards.” Frankie’s jaw dropped and he looked up without thinking at the word _fiancée_. Frankie watched as Zach and his _fiancée_ walked to their seats at the front of the room and as Zach helped her with her coat before taking his seat. Zach’s fiancée was pretty, Frankie had to admit as he watched them, talk quietly once Zach had taken his seat. She was young and tan with long dark hair and bright blue eyes. She was also incredibly tiny, Frankie wasn’t sure it was healthy for any full grown adult to be that small, if he was being honest.

 

Frankie’s eyes flickered back to Zach just as Zach sat back in his chair and looked across the room. Almost as if their gazes were magnets to one another, Zach’s eyes locked on Frankie’s, and Frankie could immediately feel tears trying to escape the corners of his eyes. He quickly looked away, first down and then straight ahead. Looking straight ahead from his position, however, meant he found himself looking directly into his sister’s eyes.

 

Ariana knew Frankie better than anyone in his life ever would and she knew exactly what thoughts were running through his mind as she held his eye contact across the table. As soon as Lauren and AJ had taken their seats, everyone was immediately chatting around the room. Ariana quickly got to her feet and made her way around the table, bumping a few backs with her baby belly as she moved. She squatted between, her brother and mother carefully and wrapped her arms around Frankie’s shoulders.

 

Frankie quickly wrapped both of his arms around his sister and buried his face in her shoulder as the tears finally began to escape his eyes. They stayed like that for a long time, until the first course of food had arrived on the table. Frankie pulled away and used his napkin to dab at the corners of his eyes before giving his sister a half-hearted smile and whispering his thanks as she struggled to get back to her feet. She eventually fell to the floor on her bottom and before anyone could blink, Sean was behind her helping her to her feet and making sure she wasn’t hurt, which she wasn’t. She was however worried about her brother and she kept her eyes on him as her husband lead her back around the end of the table to their seats.

 

Ariana barely picked at her food, even though she was 6 months pregnant and starving all the time. Instead she sat and watched Frankie carefully across the table as the reception events proceeded. Sean insisted that she eat at least a little bit each time a new course was brought in front of them and she obliged his pleas, taking a few bites and murmuring to him how delicious it was before she continued to watch Frankie across the table, glancing to her mother every couple minutes as they both worried.

 

Frankie stared down at his food, moving it around with his fork, thoughts racing through his mind as the music played softly and the chatter of the hundreds of wedding guests surrounded him. A few times throughout the meal, his mother tapped Frankie’s shoulder which made him jump a little in his seat and look up at her. She asked if he was alright and he glumly nodded once and went back to staring at his food, too lost in his thoughts for idle conversation.

 

Once dessert was finished and the cake was cut, AJ and Lauren took to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. It was clear to the entire room as they watched not only how in love the two were with one another, but how much better at dancing Lauren was than AJ. AJ tripped over his own feet and once or twice he might even have stepped on Lauren’s toes, but Lauren was gliding gracefully around the room. Watching them move together, brought a smile to Frankie’s face, he almost forgot the thoughts he’d be totally lost in throughout dinner for a moment until, halfway through the song, the wedding party joined Lauren and AJ on the dance floor. Zach and his fiancée swept across Frankie’s view of Lauren and he quickly turned away, walking towards the exit. Joan followed him, and Ariana her.

 

“Frankie, where are you going?” Ariana said when they finally came to stop near the door.

 

“Home. I can’t take this anymore.”

 

“You can’t leave,” she said quietly. “You have to dance with Lauren first. Then you can go, alright? You know you two will be the center of the world when you dance together. You always are,” she added with a little smile.

 

Frankie nodded once and forced a smile. “Will you leave with me? I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

 

Ariana watched him carefully for a minute as the song began to change. “Go dance with Lauren first. Then we’ll talk about it, okay?” she said, taking a step backwards into Sean’s arms as they lightly wrapped around her shoulders.

 

Frankie rolled his eyes, but nodded once and quickly crossed the dance floor to where Lauren was still dancing with AJ. He tapped AJ’s shoulder and AJ smiled at him, stepping away from his bride as Frankie stepped in. “Hey,” Lauren said quietly as they danced. “Are you alright? You don’t have to stay if this is too much. I talked to AJ about it last night and we both know this is probably really hard for you.”

 

“Did you know?” were the first words out of Frankie’s mouth, though he didn’t remember giving them the permission to be spoken and regretted it almost instantly.

 

“Did I know what?” Lauren asked through pursed lips as they moved to the music.

 

“Did you know that Zach was engaged?”

 

“Yeah…did you not?”

 

“No. I don’t even know when that happened…”

 

Lauren bit her lower lip, as she thought. They both were clearly able to dance without thinking about it and they still managed to look completely graceful while doing so. “I’m sorry,” Lauren said softly, laying her head against Frankie’s shoulder for a second. “I really am, Frankie. I didn’t know you didn’t know. You _can_ leave if you need to. We’ll understand,” she said quietly as she watched the thoughts flash across his eyes.

 

“Tell me,” he said after a long moment.

 

“What?”

 

“Tell me what happened…”

 

“With?” she asked, searching his eyes for answers. She got one when they passed Zach and his fiancée on the floor and Frankie stiffened until they were apart again. “Oh, you want to know about that?” she asked quietly, nodding in the direction from which they’d come.

 

Frankie nodded once. “Who is she? When? All that.”

 

Lauren swallowed but nodded a few times as they moved. “Well, her name is Ashley, and from what I know, they met last year some time. I’m not sure of the specifics, but they got engaged about three months ago…”

 

“Three months ago?” Frankie clarified.

 

Lauren nodded. “When they were in Orlando with her family.”

 

“The weekend he was supposed to be in Miami with me,” Frankie croaked out. Lauren nodded again. Frankie inhaled deeply and remained silent as he finished his dance with the bride before handing her off to Paul for the next song.

 

Frankie mumbled under his breath as he walked to the side of the room. He found an empty chair and sat in it, immediately pulling out his phone. He went to twitter and scrolled for a while. It wasn’t something he made a habit of any more. Too many of the people he followed were also fans of Zach and it was just bad for his heart to see that all the time, so he’d stuck mostly to his verified filters, but now he wanted to know everything, so he scrolled his full timeline and he found everything he was missing. Including a few pictures Zach had just uploaded to Instagram of him and his fiancée that people were cooing over.

 

After a long while Frankie finally looked up from his phone and first thing he saw in front of his face was Zach and his fiancée in the middle of a heated kiss. Frankie didn’t know why but the sight brought tears back to his eyes and that hurt crushed feeling back to his heart. He quickly shoved his phone into his pocket and got to his feet. He didn’t even stop to try and find his mother or his sister or any of his friends as he hurried his way to the door. He walked outside and instead of calling a cab or Uber as would probably have been the better idea, Frankie kept his head down and walked the nearly two miles to his apartment, tears streaming down his cheeks the whole way.

 

When he arrived home, Frankie quickly stripped off his tuxedo and flopped face first across his bed in just his underwear with a loud groan. He broke into heavy sobs not long after as he laid there. He wasn’t sure how long it was, but probably another hour passed when there was finally a faint knock on his door. He hadn’t been crying for a while but he was still face first across his bed. He groaned in response to the knock and the door creaked open.

 

Ariana waddled through the doorway and closed the door behind herself quietly. She carefully made her way to Frankie’s bed and sat down, pulling him up and into her arms as she ran a hand lightly down his back. “Frankie,” she said after a few minutes. “You can’t keep living like this.”

 

He huffed a great sigh and sat up away from her. “I know,” he said, sinking backwards onto the bed. “I don’t know how to move on from this, Ari. I know how I acted wasn’t fare to him or Lauren and AJ or to you and mommy, but I didn’t know what else to do. I had no control of my emotions. I’m still just so hurt by everything.”

 

“I know,” she echoed softly. “I think everyone realizes that, but maybe you should text Zach or something…apologize for your behavior.”

 

“Why would I do that?” Frankie groaned as he sat back up to look at his sister.

 

“Because he came to find me after you left. He was hurting, too, Frankie. He didn’t mean to hurt you, just like you didn’t mean to hurt him.”

 

“Really?” Frankie asked in a small voice.

 

“Really,” she echoed. She got up and pulled a napkin from her purse which she set on Frankie’s bed. “In case you need it,” she said with a nod as Frankie picked up the paper.

 

In Zach’s uncharacteristically neat handwriting there was a phone number written and under it a message that read: “Frankie, I’m sorry. Please. I miss you. –Zach”

 

Frankie started crying again before he knew what was happening and flopped backwards across his bed. He wasn’t sure how long it lasted but when his eyes finally dried he knew that there really wasn’t a choice anymore, so he picked up his phone and put Zach’s number back into his contacts, exactly as it was on the day he erased it, heart emojis and all.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I’m sorry, too.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Thank you for texting me. It’s okay. I just really miss our friendship.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Me, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few months a lot of things changed. Zach and Frankie started talking again. Zach finally told Frankie of his upcoming wedding and extended an invitation which Frankie wanted to accept but knew he probably shouldn’t, so he never really gave a firm answer either way. Zach always knew Frankie would show up, so he didn’t pressure Frankie for the words. He was just happy to have their friendship back in his life either way. About a month before Zach’s wedding, Frankie got a phone call from an unfamiliar number. When he answered the call, he wasn’t expecting the voice on the other end to belong to Logan, one of Zach’s college frat buddies and now one of Zach’s groomsmen.

 

“How’d you get my number?” Frankie demanded. It was no secret, he and Logan had never really gotten along over the years.

 

“AJ, but that’s unimportant. I’m calling you because Erik and I are planning Zach’s bachelor party and he thought maybe since you two are back to being friends, we should invite you.”

 

“Why would I want to go to my ex-lovers, straight frat boy, bachelor party?” Frankie asked as he rolled his eyes. That was the last place he wanted to find himself.

 

“Just hear me out,” Logan said and Frankie sighed, pulling a notepad and pen out of the drawer next to him and writing down the details of the party as Logan talked excitedly.

 

“You know I’m not coming, but thanks for the invite I guess. A straight bachelor party with a bunch of frat boys just isn’t my scene,” Frankie said politely as he dropped the pen.

 

“I understand. Consider it an open invitation if you change your mind,” Logan said and they both ended the call. Once Frankie had his phone tucked back in his pocket he looked at the notepad on the table, surprised at himself for the number of details he’d scribbled out considering he wasn’t even considering attending the party.

 

Frankie hung the paper he’d written the details of Zach’s bachelor party on from a magnet on his refrigerator until one day he was walking past and realized the date was the following night, a week before Zach’s wedding. On a whim at the very last moment, Frankie packed his bags for the week in Southern Florida booked plane ticket for first thing in the morning.

 

Once he arrived in Miami, Frankie got himself a rental car and headed for South Beach, where the party was being held. He found himself a hotel room a block over from the club where the party was happening. He went up to his room and showered before leaving for the club.

 

Frankie arrived half an hour after the party was scheduled to start and to his surprise when he asked where the party was at the door, the bouncer asked for his name and pulled out a list. Frankie swallowed, he wasn’t expect that hiccup in this spur of the moment plan, so he started to explain the situation to the bouncer. “I mean, I was invited, but I told them I probably wasn’t coming. It’s sort of a long story, but my name’s Frankie Grande. I’m probably not on your list, but it’s okay…”

 

The bouncer cut him off then, unhooking the red velvet rope leading to the VIP area. “You’re on the list. Logan explained the story already, or that much of it anyway. Have fun, buddy.” Frankie stepped around the man, unsure whether he was glad or not for the turn of events. “HEY BELLA, you got a latecomer for the Bachelor Party upstairs!”

 

A second later a young blonde girl with humungous breast and very little clothing appeared in the doorway next to the stairs, smiling at Frankie. “And what’s your name?”

 

“Frankie,” he said with a strong side-eye. Of course, Zach’s frat buddies would think this was a good idea. AJ was probably the only married one at this party. They were all 20-something single straight guys, still stuck in their college frat years.

 

“Alright, Frankie, you can follow me upstairs,” she said. “I’m Bella by the way. I’m taking care of the party tonight. Just let me know if there’s anything you need, food, drinks, whatever and I’ll get it for you.”

 

“Thanks,” Frankie mumbled as he followed Bella up the stairs.

 

Bella pulled back the curtain to one of the VIP rooms and Frankie stepped inside, his eyes immediately locking on Zach’s across the room. Zach, who appeared to be in the middle of receiving a very risqué lap dance from a tiny girl with long brown curls down her back. As soon as Frankie’s eyes locked with Zach’s, Zach froze. A second later, he pushed the girl off of him and got to his feet, trying to press the wrinkles out of the bottom of his shirt with the palms of his hands as he crossed the room to where Frankie was standing.

 

Their eyes never left each other, until Zach’s arms wrapped around Frankie’s back and Frankie sighed heavily into the hug, wrapping his arms around Zach’s waist. They separated after a few seconds and the party continued, but Zach never finished the rest of that lap dance he was receiving, instead he spend the night, attached to Frankie.

 

Before anyone knew it, the club was closing and they were all headed outside and back towards their hotel rooms. “Where are you staying?” Zach slurred to Frankie, their arms still around each other’s backs as they walked towards the curb.

 

“I have a hotel room, a couple blocks over…” Frankie said, looking up into Zach’s drunken eyes. Frankie had of course had a few drinks, maybe a few too many drinks even, but was nowhere near as far gone as Zach was. “Why don’t you come with me? I’ll take care of you and deliver you back to your friends in the morning.”

 

“Please,” Zach whined, clinging to Frankie with any strength he could find left in his highly intoxicated body. Frankie informed Zach’s friends what was happening and they all laughed but said nothing as Frankie helped Zach stagger his way towards the hotel.

 

Once they made it back to the room, Frankie helped Zach get undressed and insist he drink two full cups of water before he helped him into bed. Frankie tucked Zach into the bed and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, Zach,” he whispered before quickly removing his own clothing and crawling into the other bed in room. When Frankie turned off the light he immediately heard Zach moving around and whining in the other bed. “What’s wrong?” Frankie whispered.

 

“Fraaankie,” Zach whined through a series of giggles.

 

“I’m here, what is it?” Frankie asked again.

 

“Come here,” Zach whined and against his better judgement Frankie crawled out of his own bed and walked around to where Zach was laying, sitting on the bed next to him and running a hand through his hair.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Will you cuddle with me?”

 

“Zach…I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

 

“Please…I miss you,” Zach whined, trying to pull Frankie into the bed and again, against his better judgement, Frankie allowed it to happen. He crawled under the covers and pulled Zach onto his chest, running his hand up and down Zach’s bare back like he used to. Frankie sighed and pressed his lips to the top of Zach’s head gently.

 

“I miss you, too,” Frankie whispered after a few seconds of silence between them.

 

Zach sighed against Frankie’s chest and Frankie felt Zach’s fingers dance over his abdomen and then very slowly one of Zach’s fingers ran under the waistband of Frankie’s underwear sending a shiver down his spine. “Zach…I don’t think…”

 

“Shhh,” Zach whispered, lifting himself up off the bed and then quickly pressing his lips to Frankie’s, not giving him time to respond. Frankie continued to half-hearted protest Zach’s advances, until the moment Zach lips wrapped around the end of Frankie’s cock.

 

Frankie moaned loudly, lifting his hips from the bed as Zach’s mouth began to move. “Oh fuck,” Frankie moaned. “Fuck, Zach, I…I forgot how…how perfect…oh FUCK, that’s so…perfect.”

 

Zach’s mouth continued to move along Frankie shaft until he could hear Frankie’s breath catching in his throat. “Zach…I’m…”

 

Zach removed his mouth for a moment. “I know. It’s okay, Babe,” he whispered before his mouth returned to Frankie’s cock, sucking gently as his tongue swirled until Frankie’s cum spilled down his throat. He crawled back up the bed, ignoring his own stiff erection and curled into Frankie’s side, his head coming to rest on Frankie’s chest as they both drifted off to sleep.

 

When Frankie woke in the morning, he’s wasn’t surprised, although a little disappointed to find he was alone. He sat up and stretched, looking around the room. All of Zach’s things were gone from the bed and the floor. Frankie sighed when he noticed a small piece of paper on Zach’s pillow. He reached over and picked it up and read the note which was scrawled in Zach’s neat handwriting on a hotel notepad.

 

_Frankie,_

_I’m not sorry for last night. I remember every moment of what happened and I don’t regret any of it. I know you probably don’t believe me, but that’s true. I’ve missed you, so thank you. If you don’t make it to the wedding on Saturday, I more than understand. Just know, that I want you there and I don’t want this weekend to have made anything different between us._

_Love, Zach_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long. I know y'all were getting murderous in anticipation so here it is. Very intense smut is involved.

Frankie seriously considered not attending the wedding, but at the last minute, he sucked it up and made his way to the golf course where it was being held (of course Zach would get married on a golf course, where else would he even consider). Frankie got out of his car straightening his tie as he hurried to a seat in the back row. He took an interior seat next to a few of Zach’s friends that he had met years prior. It was only a few minutes later when Zach appeared in front of the crowd with a rabbi next to him then the processional began and Frankie started wondering why he’d even come to the wedding at all. He watched as Zach’s bride made her way down the aisle towards him and sat with unexplained tears in his eyes as the rabbi began the service. It was as Zach was about to read his hand written vows to his new wife that Frankie lost all control of his emotions. He quickly got to his feet, desperate to get away from the cause of his sudden flood of emotion.

 

Frankie ran across the grassy expanse back to the parking lot. He was to the point of unlocking the door to his car when he heard footsteps behind him. The footsteps and accompanying pants of breath continued to get closer as Frankie turned the key in his door.

 

“Frankie. Don’t. Go. Please,” Zach panted as he came to a stop a few feet from where Frankie was standing. Frankie turned around with a stunned expression over his face.

 

“Zach,” Frankie breathed, taking a step towards him with a confused expression. “What are you doing? You’re supposed to be getting married. I’m sorry if I caused a scene. I just…it hurt too much for me to watch. I’m sorry. I really am. I didn’t mean to ruin your wedding…” Frankie continued rambling.

 

Zach smiled at Frankie stupidly, shaking his head. It was so obvious standing there, why didn’t Frankie see what he did. “Frankie…” Zach interrupted the continuous stream of words that seemed to never stop flowing from his mouth. “Please stop. Come here,” he said opening his arms as Frankie finally stopped talking.

 

“But, Zach,” Frankie said taking a step back.

 

Zach laughed and shook his head, stepping toward Frankie and pulling him into his arms. “You don’t get it, do you? I’m sorry, too, Frankie.” Those were the only words Zach could think of so instead of explaining with words he took Frankie’s face in his hands and pressed their mouths roughly together. The kiss that followed was more intense than either of them had ever experienced with each other or anyone else. At first Frankie didn’t respond, but soon he melted into Zach’s touch and their lips, tongues, and teeth were all moving together as Frankie let out a low growl. Once Zach was certain he’d proved his point, he pulled away from Frankie and rested their foreheads together as they both struggled to catch their breaths.

 

“Last weekend, I realized so many things and when you showed up today, I was hit with the strongest wave of emotions I’ve ever felt in my life. More than anything I felt guilty. I’m sorry Frankie. I should have called off the wedding last weekend. I don’t think I would have gone through with it even if you hadn’t shown up, but when you stood up right before I pulled out my vows, I realized I may never get another chance. So I did what I should have done years ago and ran after you, Frankie. I love you, Frankie. I fucking love you so much and I’ve been really stupid this whole time. I keep screwing up, but I promise you, I will never do anything to hurt you again. I here and I want you. I love you. I want everyone to know that. I don’t care anymore. I fucking love you more than anything, just, please give me a chance to prove that.”

 

“I….I don’t know what to say,” Frankie mumbled after a few seconds of silence. “I find it hard to believe that you won’t just run away again.”

 

“Let me prove it to you,” Zach pleaded.

 

“I don’t know, Zach,” Frankie mumbled stepping away again.

 

Zach shook his head and pulled Frankie back to him. “I love you, and I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you, I promise.” With those words, Zach pulled Frankie’s lips back to his and kissed him thoroughly until his intentions could no longer be questions. He pulled away, lips swollen and eyes hooded with lust and desire. “Take me to your hotel room,” he instructed and Frankie nodded, a similar expression on his face as he got into the car.

 

The ride to the hotel is almost entirely silent as the sexual tension and confusion grew inside both of them. Zach groaned a few time, trying to adjust his pants which were stretched to the max over his completely hard cock. Every time he’d do this, Frankie’s right hand would leave the steering wheel and his fingers would dance lightly over the bulge in Zach’s pants and squeeze his thigh before returning to its previous position.

 

Frankie pulled up to the valet outside of his hotel and they got out of the car. Frankie dragged Zach by the hand across the huge lobby to a bank of elevators. Frankie pulled Zach inside the first one that opened and pressed the button for his floor. The door closed and the elevator started to rise. Frankie eyed the panel for a minute before pressing a button and flipping a switch that stopped the elevator without setting off an alarm. He pushed Zach’s shoulders back against the wall of the elevator and molded their mouths together with an extremely intense passion.

 

Zach groaned and forced his hips forward against Frankie’s, trying desperately to find friction for his aching cock. Frankie forces Zach onto his knees without granting any of the much desired friction Zach was after. Zach doesn’t complain though. Frankie undoes the zipper of his pants and pulls his cock through the opening. His cock is hard and already leaking with precum by the time he forces it into Zach’s mouth and after of a few minutes, his cum spills down Zach’s throat. He tucks himself away and zippers his pants before undoing his work on the elevator and turning his back on Zach as if nothing had happened. Zach stumbles to his feet, swallowing hard against the viscosity of Frankie’s cum in his throat. When they were two floors away, Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie’s waist from behind and forces his hips forward so his cock rubbed against Frankie’s ass and he moaned heavily against Frankie’s neck. “Will you fuck me? I want it rough, baby. Will you do that for me?” Zach growled as the doors dinged open.

 

Frankie didn’t answer, but he grabbed Zach by the hand and pulled him towards his room. He slid the keycard through the door lock and pushed it open, pushing Zach inside with a palm to his chest. Frankie closed the door, and flicked all the extra locks over before stripping himself of his clothes. “Strip,” he ordered as he walked towards the bathroom, returning a few seconds later with a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. “I said _STRIP_!” Frankie scolded, smacking Zach’s still fully clothed ass with an open hand. “NOW!”

 

Zach was taken aback by this side of Frankie. Sure, they’d sort of fooled around with in the past, but this was different. Zach shook his head clear and stripped all of his clothing off. “Good boy,” Frankie praised running a finger down Zach’s chest and over his abs, but stopping before he reached Zach’s still fully erect cock. “Now, lay on the bed. Face in the pillow. No talking.” Zach obeyed and if he was being honest, this new side of Frankie was turning him on even more.

 

“I’m going fuck you, hard, and you’re going to keep quiet, okay?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Zach mumbled into the pillow, nodding his head.

 

“And you are NOT allowed to cum. We’ll deal with that when I’ve finished with you.”

 

Zach growled into the pillow and Frankie took that as agreement. He picked out a condom and unwrapped it sliding it over his re-hardened cock. He then coated the whole thing in the lube and pressed the tip against Zach’s opening. “This will hurt and you _will_ like it,” he said roughly before pushing inside with a loud groan. Zach growled in pain as Frankie began to move inside of him. Soon, though, the pain morphed into pleasure and he was struggling to keep his promise not to cum as Frankie fucked him harder than he ever remembered before. Frankie spilled his cum into the condom a few minutes later with a loud moan. “Good boy,” he praised Zach as he removed himself from Zach’s ass and pulled the condom off, tying it and throwing it into the trashcan. “Roll over,” he instructed. Frankie dropped to his hands and knees over Zach’s hips and took Zach’s cock into his mouth, sucking roughly as his head bobbed. His teeth grazed against the sensitive skin as he moved and Zach was very quickly cumming down his throat. Frankie swallowed and whispered another, “Good boy” to Zach and crawled up onto the bed, pulling the covers over their naked bodies and snuggling next to Zach in the bed.

 

“Do you believe me now?” Zach asked a few minutes later as he was tracing patterns on Frankie’s bare back. Frankie’s head was resting on Zach’s chest.

 

“I’m starting to. I love you, Zach, but believe me, this isn’t going to be like last time. There’s no hiding anymore.”

 

“I know, Frankie. I love you, too. I’m ready for everything this time. I will do anything if it means keeping you in my arms like this forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~THE END~


End file.
